


Accidental Date

by LancePuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, Raphael is stupid, no beta we die like Glenn, shoutouts to the Sylgrid discord, they're awesome people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Raphael Kristen isn't that bright. He's not that great at reading people. He just wants to help his friends and make them happy. Also, eat food. He's kinda hungry.AKA: Raphael is stupid in matters of love but accidentally sets his friends up on a date.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Accidental Date

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at like 11 pm a couple of nights ago and couldn't help but right it for my favorite Golden Deer ship, Marignatz. Plus, there's not enough content of the ship, so this will help.
> 
> Fear the Deer!

“I hate my artist blocks,” his four-eyed friend says, laying on the community room couch and smothering his face into the pillow. This was pretty normal when Ignatz was between school projects and had lost his latest hyper fixation. And spring break having started a couple of days ago only makes things worse.

Raphael knows this because they’ve known each other for over a decade. Even if he doesn’t really get it, since he doesn’t draw, the muscled man understands that times like these are hard for his best friend.

Across from the couch, Marianne and Hilda sit in chairs to the left of the couch. Hilda was scrolling on her phone - probably on Instagram or something - and Marianne is looking through a local magazine - probably the one with all the local animal shelter listings and volunteer hours she reads all the time. Raphael himself is sitting across from them, in a beanbag chair Leonie won recently at bingo night (he was so close! Just one more card and he would’ve had it).

It takes a few seconds, but Hilda eventually rolls her eyes and keeps scrolling as she speaks, “Well, you have a wonderful subject to model for you right here. You just need to ask.” Although she’s not looking at him, Raphael notices she winks. He doesn’t really get that either.

Ignatz rolls onto his side, facing the TV that sits on the table across from the couch he finds himself on. “You know I can’t just look at something and draw it. It needs to have something special about it.” Ignatz adjusts his glasses as he continues, “I tried just drawing you before...it wasn’t that great, remember?”

Hilda’s mouth goes agape and she looks up from her phone. “You drew me perfectly! And I’m beautiful!”

Ignatz sighs as he starts cleaning his glasses and retorts, “You looked like yourself. It wasn’t inspired at all. I couldn’t think of anything to make it special.”

Raphael knows he doesn’t know much about art, but he decides he should help his friend anyway. “Don’tcha tend to draw backgrounds? What if you try going to a lake or something?”

Ignatz shakes his head, though, sliding his glasses back onto his face and getting frustrated with himself. “No, I did that last time I was in a rut. I need something new. Something I haven’t done before.”

Raphael goes to look at Hilda, hoping to figure out how they can give Ignatz inspiration, but on their way to stare at the pink aired lazybones in the chair, his eyes are caught on the magazine that the quiet animal lover in their group is reading. The oaf starts to think about what his best friend has drawn. People from afar with a beautiful landscape behind them. A few group portraits of their friends. The wilderness landscapes of their country.

Has Ignatz ever drawn an animal?

A sudden stroke of genius, Raphael looks up to have his eyes meet Marianne’s, who seem to notice his stare at her magazine. She would’ve been very uncomfortable when they first met, but now she’s just confused. Until the food lover speaks, of course. “Hey, Marianne, why don’t you take Ignatz to the animal shelter this week? Maybe it’ll help him find some inspiration!” Marianne quickly pulls her magazine up and slightly closer to her face, making it so everything below her eyes was covered.  _ I guess I spooked her, probably too sudden a plan for her. _ He also sees just beyond Marianne that Hilda has a huge grin and her phone is locked. “Oh, Hilda, do you wanna go too? Maybe Ignatz could still use you as a model!”

Hilda shook her head, surprising Raphael. Wasn’t she just complaining about how Ignatz didn’t wanna use her as a model? “Nah, I’d get too distracted loving the animals to be helpful at all.” She looked in Ignatz’s direction before looking at Marianne and winking with a knowing smile. 

Knowing what, Raphael wasn’t sure, but he shrugged it off, “Well, that makes sense. So! How about it, Marianne?” Marianne was looking down at her shoes. Was the newspaper higher? Either way, Raphael could still tell her face was red as a slab of uncooked steak. Wait, steak? Hmm, maybe he should have some for dinner. Do they still have any in the freezer?

Ignatz broke Raphael out of his train of thought, “Well, Marianne, I don’t have to...Not that I don’t want to! It’s just, I don’t want to be a bother...I’ll go if you’re comfortable with it.” Ignatz finally got out, nervous for whatever reason. His cheeks were less red than Marianne’s, but their shade was noticeable. Did those two get overheated suddenly or something? Maybe they should turn the AC on. That might help them both cool off.

Marianne sat there for a moment, probably thinking about the idea. Raphael looked back at Ignatz - were his hands always so tensely grabbing his knees? - and then glanced at Hilda. She had moved to prop herself on her elbows on the armrest of the chair, looking at Marianne expectantly with a closed smile. Was there something he wasn’t getting? She seemed more interested in everything going on than she had been in her social media a few minutes ago. Raphael didn’t get to think more on that idea as Marianne finally spoke in a small voice behind her magazine, “Y-You can come...I was planning on going tomorrow after lunch…”

Hilda’s eyes grew as big as meatballs - oh, he should have those tomorrow! - as she heard Marianne say “after lunch”. Hilda glanced back and forth between Ignatz and Marianne with glee. “You two should get lunch tomorrow, too!” Marianne seemed to react to that suggestion like a deer would react to headlights. Ignatz started bouncing his leg, which Raphael only noticed because he nearly dropped his tablet as he shifted. The artist only bounced his leg when he was nervous. So why would he be nervous right now? Was he broke, so that idea made him nervous?

Marianne interrupted his thought process with a slightly higher pitched voice than normal, “I would like that.” 

Ignatz looked to Raphael with a look that the big man was only able to read as ‘help me’. Help him with what? Raphael decided he should just nod and hope that helps. Fortunately, Ignatz seemed to get a message from that took a deep breath. “Then how about we leave at noon tomorrow?” Ignatz was rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, and his leg stopped bouncing. 

Hilda stood up at that moment and walked over to Raphael, grabbing his arm and yanking him along. He’d forgotten how strong she was. “We’ll leave you two to talk about your date for a bit. C’mon Raph, lets get some food.” 

Raphael began walking on his own, licking his lips and completely forgetting about what just happened. “Oh, I know a place! Lemme just get my wallet and we can go. I was just getting hungry for some steak, too!” He was out the door, leaving the two he had accidentally and totally unknowingly set up on a date alone to talk out their day tomorrow.


End file.
